Grito, lloro, muero
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Porque solo Calypso sabe lo que es amar sufriendo


Calypso miraba atentamente como se iba la pequeña balsa. La veía perderse en el océano y lo único que quería era gritar para que volviera, para que no la dejara. Quiso gritar que con ella estaría a salvo, no habría ninguna profecía que cumplir, no tendría que preocuparse porque lo quieran matar. Solo tendrían felicidad y paz.

**Pudo ser tan fácil pero lo dejaste ir****  
****pudo más tu orgullo, tu ego, tu miedo****  
****a ser feliz****  
****Y por qué a mí me toca sufrir****  
****si solo te amé de mas****  
****no lo pude evitar****  
**

Los días pasan y ella sigue parada en ese mismo punto, esperando una balsa que no volverá. Esperando ver nuevamente esos ojos verdes y ese desordenado cabello negro.

Ella quiso evitarlo. Intento evitarlo. Pero ese era su castigo, no podía escapar de el. Nuevamente había caído enamorada del visitante.

Calypso sabe que debería estar acostumbrada a que la dejen, a que nunca se queden, a que todo el mundo sea siempre más importante que ella. Aun así, no puede soportarlo. Ella realmente lo amo, tanto o más como amo a Odiseo en alguna ocasión. Nadie la había dejado antes con ese gran nudo en su interior.

**Y entonces grito, lloro, muero****  
****todo en silencio (todo en silencio)****  
****Y entiendo como alguien puede amar sufriendo****  
****(amar sufriendo) yeea amar sufriendo****  
****Solo por ti****  
**

Llega un momento determinado en que Calypso ya no puede soportarlo más. Empieza a gritar y llorar, soltando todo lo que se guarda en su interior. Grita y llora durante días, no le importa nada más que demostrar su propio dolor.

Luego entre su dolor, no puede evitar maldecir a los dioses. Maldice a Hefestos por llevárselo de su lado, maldice a Afrodita por hacerla enamorarse sin ser correspondida, maldice a Hera por mandárselo, maldice a Poseidón por haberlo tenido, maldice a Atenea puesto que es su hija la que lo obliga a regresar.

Ella sigue gritando en un vano intento de que sus sentimientos puedan llegarle, que él se de cuenta de que ella está ahí…esperando por él.

**Mi voz no te alcanza siendo que te perdí****  
****se escucha el eco de un silencio que habla de ti****  
****y puedo escribir la más triste canción****  
****para decirte amor que no te puedo olvidar****  
**

Calypso no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Pueden haber pasado siglos y ella no lo hubiera notado. Ella sigue ahí, en el mismo sitio donde lo despidió. Ella sigue llorando, sabe que seguirá llorando por un largo tiempo. Después de todo ella lo amo profundamente y lo perdió.

Ella se ríe irónicamente entre lágrimas, esa es la historia de su vida, llorar por amor. Ella seguirá sufriendo hasta el día en que los dioses se compadezcan y decidan matarla.

**Y entonces grito, lloro, muero****  
****todo en silencio (todo en silencio)****  
****Y entiendo como alguien puede amar sufriendo****  
****(amar sufriendo) yeea amar sufriendo****  
****yeea amar sufriendo. Todo por ti****  
****(ummmm...)****  
**

Suavemente siente como alguien la abraza. Alza la vista para toparse con Hermes. Y ella no puede reprimir su cólera.

Empieza a golpearlo en el pecho mientras que grita. Exige que se lo regresen, que lo dejen con ella, que le den un maldito final feliz.

Ella siente como Hermes la abraza más fuerte para consolarla. Después de todo ella no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, posiblemente él ni siquiera siga vivo.

_-Calypso, mi vieja amiga, deja de llorar-_Hermes mira esos ojos que tienen un dolor profundo_-Querida, hoy es tu último día en esta isla_

_-que…-_ella no puede reaccionar

_-Percy nos ayudó a ganar la guerra contra Kronos-_Calypso sonríe al saber que al menos él pudo lograr su cometido_-Eres libre Calypso_

Calypso no entiende. Ganaron la guerra y la liberan. Por qué, los dioses no tendrían que liberarla. Hermes parece notar su confusión y le sonríe levemente antes de responder

_-A Percy le ofrecieron convertirse en dios, pero lo rechazo a cambio de que no hubiera más niños sin reconocer y que los titanes pacíficos como tú sean liberados. _

**Y entonces grito, lloro, muero****  
****todo en silencio (todo en silencio)****  
****Y entiendo como alguien puede amar sufriendo****  
****(amar sufriendo)****  
**

Calypso vuelve a llorar, esta vez llora de felicidad. Después de todo, él no la olvido. Ella ríe mientras abraza a Hermes aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

En mucho tiempo, Calypso puede decir que es feliz. Pueda que él no haya regresado. Que no decidiera quedarse con ella. Pero no la olvido.

Ella casi puede sentirlo en su isla, sonriéndole suavemente y haciendo esos comentarios ingeniosos que la hacían reír.

Calypso no sabe qué hará con su vida ahora que es libre. Pero, si hay algo de lo que está segura, es que cuando Percy Jackson la necesite ira en su ayuda.

**Y entonces grito (grito),****  
****lloro (lloro), muero (muero)****  
****todo en silencio (todo en silencio)****  
****Y entiendo como alguien puede amar sufriendo****  
****(amar sufriendo) yeea amar sufriendo****  
****yeea amar sufriendo****  
****Hasta morir**

Calypso sonríe con felicidad por primera vez en eones. Esta frente a Nueva York. Lejos de su vista pero lo suficientemente cerca para verlo. Esta ahí con la hija de Atenea. Aun cuando a ella le gustaría correr hacia él, sabe que no debe hacerlo.

Pueda que en un futuro ella encuentre el amor. Pero nunca dejara de amar profundamente a Percy. Por qué él logro lo que muchos otros apenas hicieron. Él se llevó su corazón y nunca lo devolvió. Pero ella puede vivir con eso.

Le da una última sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta e iniciar su camino. Si Percy es feliz, ella lo será también por él.

Si Calypso se hubiera quedado un segundo más, hubiera notado la sonrisa que cubrió el rostro de Percy al verla. Annabeth nunca sabría que el "si hubiera" de Percy también ocupa un lugar importante en su corazón, tal vez no como el que ella ocupa…pero si uno importante.


End file.
